


Tear in my heart

by karmacity (sugardomino)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, i love this pairing!!!, wishshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugardomino/pseuds/karmacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi goes to Yuugi's house after getting in a fight.  Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [泪在我心(Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809725) by [hashininaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashininaru/pseuds/hashininaru)



"'Sup, Yuugi," Jounouchi said, once Yuugi opened the door and took a good look at him. Yuugi's expression quickly turned horrified, and a little angry. Jounouchi just looked sheepish, and a little embarrassed.

"Mind if I crash here for a couple of hours?" He continued, seeing as how Yuugi was still in shock. He lightly scratched the back of his head when he didn't get a response. "Y'know, this ain't the first time I've been hurt since I've known you."

"What happened to you?" He said, as he let the other in.

"Well, I had a run-in with someone who didn't like me too much," Jounouchi shrugged, trying to seem like it really didn't matter that much. It didn't to him, at least.

"One person did this to you?" Yuugi questioned, knowing that Jounouchi can take two to three people at a time without a problem.

"More like five or six," He answered while still smiling, a little embarrassed that he had to explain. Despite his appearance, he was pretty angry that this had happened, angrier at himself for not being able to prevent it. "They snuck up on me, and while the first time wasn't too bad, I—"

"The first time? Did you try to go back and fight them again?" Yuugi interrupted. He didn't receive a response, just sheepish silence.

"You _did_ go back and tried to fight them again!"

"What else what I suppose to do?! Let them get away with it??"

 _"No!"_  Yuugi yelled suddenly, "But if you hadn't gone back you wouldn't have a bleeding nose or a black eye right now!" Yuugi said, a bit exasperated at Jounouchi's violent way of handling things. After mentioning the bleeding nose, Jounouchi instinctively wiped away some dripping blood he hadn’t noticed was there before.

"Yeah, well.." Jounouchi muttered, trailing off. He knew Yuugi was right, and that he didn't have an actual comeback or a valid argument. Yuugi sighed.

"Go up to my room," He said gently, pointing to the staircase. "I'll meet you there."

Once Jounouchi entered Yuugi's room, he sat down on his bed and waited. This is one of the few times he'd been up to his bedroom, since when they hung out, they usually stayed downstairs. The room was filled with different games, books, and figurines, he noticed. Yuugi entered the room with a small bowl of water, a damp rag, and a small box, closing the door behind him and sitting next to Jounouchi. He set the bowl of water on the floor so it wouldn't spill.

"Tell me again what happened," Yuugi started wiping blood from Jounouchi's forearms and worked his way up.

"I already told you. And, y'know you don't gotta do this for me right? I'm capable of doing it myself,"

"I want to help. Besides, if you were actually bothered by it you wouldn't come here at all," Yuugi smiled. Jounouchi didn't respond, he just let Yuugi clean the blood that wasn't entirely his off.

"Is your nose broken?" He continued.

"No, but it hurts like a motherfucker. It was bleeding worse earlier."

"You should probably wipe the blood off yourself then," Yuugi soaked the now bloody rag in the water, squeezing tight until it went back to being damp. Jounouchi made a noise of confirmation and grabbed the rag from Yuugi trying to be as gentle a possible with his face as he cleaned it.

"After that, you should take off your shirt,"

"Wait, _what?_ " Jounouchi asked, perverse thoughts rising to the surface immediately. He stomped them down, though, this wasn't the time for that. "I need to see if you're hurt anywhere else," Yuugi said innocently, seemingly unaware of what was going on through Jounouchi's head.

"Oh, it's fine, Yuugi. It's just my face," He muttered. It was partly his face, but he didn't want to mention that. Yuugi didn't respond, just looked at him until he did what he was told. Jounouchi sighed, then finally complied. Ugly bruises covered his ribs, back and stomach when his shirt came off. It made Yuugi cringe at how bad it looked.

"Doesn't feel as bad it looks, promise," Jounouchi insisted, trying to reassure the other. He had suffered through worse, and while this was painful, it wasn’t as bad. He'd be fine, but this was the first time he let Yuugi see him this injured, though. He figured it made sense that he would fret so much. Yuugi frowned. "I'm sorry I couldn't help more," He mumbled regretfully, carefully hugging Jounouchi where there wasn't as much damage. Jounouchi pulled him closer, despite his injuries stinging worse at his actions, and Yuugi’s puzzle digging into both of their chests.

"S'not your fault, don't worry about it. It wasn't a pretty sight anyways," He grimaced, remembering he wasn't completely innocent.

" _Still,_ " Yuugi persisted. "You're the first person I wanted to come to after everything was over," Jounouchi said quickly. Yuugi looked up at hearing this, his eyes making it obvious that he was surprised.

"It was better that you were here," He continued, his face flushed from admitting this. Yuugi nuzzled Jounouchi’s neck as if that would rid him of the flattered embarrassment he was feeling at the moment. He quickly sat back in front of Jounouchi. They were both avoiding each other’s eyes.

“I just want you to be safe, even if I’m not much help in a fight,” Yuugi shrugged, knowing it was true.

“You being here afterwards is more than enough,” Jounouchi embraced him tightly again. Yuugi made Jounouchi face him, then quickly kissed him. It was soft and sweet, and absolutely nerve wracking for the both of them for complete different reasons. Jounouchi immediately sputtered after Yuugi looked down at his hands, not knowing what to do or how to respond to that.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry for doing that. I don’t know what came over me,” He said, fidgeting with his hands. Yuugi was about to get off the bed to go do something else to leave the other alone, but Jounouchi stopped him.

“C’mon, I’m tired,” Jounouchi said, changing the subject so they’re both spared the embarrassment. Yuugi said nothing as he was pulled down on the small bed next to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi wrapped an arm around Yuugi’s waist and pulled him closer. Yuugi complied, slowly getting more comfortable with his current position. He closed his eyes and tried to forget his embarrassment.

“You shouldn’t regret kissin’ me,” Jounouchi said after a while of complete silence, startling Yuugi, who had thought Jounouchi had long since been asleep. “I liked it,” Yuugi felt the arm around him hug a bit tighter, then relax as Jounouchi actually fell asleep this time.

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making this so short!  
> This is my first yugioh fanfiction so please tell me how I did o: Hopefully it wasn't too ooc, but I just wanted to write them being cute. I love wishshipping and I might or might not write more yugioh fanfiction in the future.


End file.
